Bald Love
by kuroiyuki20899
Summary: Summary: Shiny heads; those were the exact words to describe the women that came out of the dark lord's castle, Kaito. Our blue-haired prince keeps getting things his way until a woman named Meiko comes to his life and teaches him a thing or two. A fun story for almost everyone to read! Rated T just to be safe. One shot. [Update: I drew the cover myself!]


**I'm one day late for Kaito's birthday, but I think it's not a problem since I consider days from 14-17 February as Kaito's celebration!**

 **Happy birthday Kaito!**

 **Please enjoy this one shot and don't forget to review and fav, if you like it. If you don't, feel free to write an angry review if you want!**

 **Disclaimer** **: For once, I own the idea of the story! But I don't own the vocaloids. If I did, then I would've gave Kaito more love than anyone else!**

* * *

In most of the fantasy stories we heard and played through, dark lords were the ultimate bosses, as they burned the lands, slaughtered the innocents and destroyed kingdoms. With their minions and servants, they make heroes go through hellish times of endless battles.

Well, that's what makes it fun, right?

The story I'll be telling you today is slightly different, as our hero, or villain, was far more softer than that.

His only crime was shaving women bald.

Yes, you heard that right. He always sent innocent female villagers hairless back to their homes.

Nobody knew the reason, thus he was known as the "hair-eating demon" since people thought that he shaved women's hair to eat it.

Seems like a logical conclusion.

But the real reason was nowhere near that.

Truthfully, it was far more silly than you think.

Let's talk now about our dark lord, Kaito, who had everything that he dreamed of in his hands since the time he was born. He had food, money and a safe kingdom to rule. The only thing he hadn't was love.

To him, that was extremely important, as he started a searching campaign to find him a suitable lover.

But it wasn't as easy as he thought, as all women were not attracted to his personality. In fact, they were attracted to his position as the ruler of the dark land.

That was to be expected, but it was a shock to our prince. None of the beauties that lived in the dark land were interested in who he was. Some ladies liked the way he looked, since he was fairly handsome, but none found the "real Kaito" to be appealing. He even often was teased for how soft he was, compared to all the dark lords that came before him.

That made him give up on all the females he had in his kingdom, and turn his attention to human females, as he thought of them to be kind and honest.

Turned out he was wrong with that too.

Every month, he brought a different girl to his castle, and treated her like a queen. Then, he asks her what does she think of him. All of their answers included praising of his position and empty lies that were told only to fool him, in his own opinion. That is after they tend to be scared of the fact that other girls went into that castle and went out without a hair on their heads. Sadly, the poor prince found out that money and jewelry could erase all those negative thoughts and turn them into false love.

As taking revenge for his wasted money and time, he shaves the girl completely bald and sends her back to her family like that. With that, he thought that he'd ruin the girl beauty and hurt her feelings the way he got hurt in the process. Besides, he disliked unnecessary killing and thus he didn't choose death as their penalty.

Still, you agree that the punishment was odd, don't you?

To his people, shaving humans bald was amusing and satisfying, since the dark beings lost the last war to humans. As a consequence of their loss, the dark kingdom was forced to sign a contract that forbad them from attacking or trying to invade human countries for a 100 years. Usually, none of the dark lords respected contracts and peace offers, but the kingdom was drained of its resources and good warriors in the last war, and thus they were forced to submit.

31 years passed since then. Boredom filled the hearts of most citizens in the dark kingdom. Until Kaito came, and his bizarre balding operation began. People in the dark kingdom looked forward to see the human girl run in tears out of the Prince's castle. They too, did not understand the reason of their ruler's punishment. But it was fun, so why not?

You'd think, why didn't anyone try to stop that idiotic act that happened every month. The answer to that lies in the holy empire, as they thought that the incident wasn't too important and thus they needn't to interfere. They needed to focus on restoring cities and cure illnesses that emerged from the last war.

Besides, it was only hair, so why would anyone care? "It'll grow out again in no time." They said and tried to reassure the crying girls with shiny heads.

Kaito, after doing two years of that, began to lose hope in finding love. But he continued it anyway, since his people enjoyed it.

At the start of the third year, Kaito invited another female guest to his castle. She was named Meiko, and she was a simple farm girl that worked to help her old father. She was fairly beautiful and had good body measurements.

That was the information he got on her before she came. Not much for him to care about, he thought.

However, that thought proved to be wrong the moment she got through his castle gates.

From the bored look she gave him, he knew that _she_ was going to be different.

"Welcome to me humble castle, my lady." With a fancy welcome that he always used to greet his female guests, the prince bowed to the farmer girl. "From now on, you'll be living here as my guest. Everything you need will come to you with just a finger-"

"Quit the boring intros. You have any food in here?"

Her interruption caused the prince and the servants to freeze. _"How bold"_ the prince thought. "We have that, my lady. A feast will be held in just-"

"I don't need that." She started again. "Just show me the kitchen."

Silence followed the woman's sentence.

"Aren't you being rude?" Luka, one of the servants, spoke in irritation.

Sadly, she was left ignored as Meiko didn't even look at her. That caused Luka to grit her teeth. _"What an arrogant fool"_ the servant told herself.

The prince on the other hand, wasn't sure what to say in response to his new guest's demand. _"Why does she want to go to the kitchen? My cooks will bring all the food she wants to her."_

"Didn't you hear me? I asked where the kitchen was." Meiko repeated, feeling angered as she was left with no answer.

"I a-apologize. Girls, please show our guest the kitchen." He finally spoke, but stuttered in the process.

Luka gave the prince a surprised look. With one nod, she understood that the prince was serious so she guided Meiko to where the kitchen was.

Feeling curious, Kaito followed the girls to the kitchen. Like he thought, the sight of Meiko the human going into the kitchen raised eyebrows and opened jaws; one poor cook even dropped a spoon on his foot and burned it with its hot insides.

Meiko ignored all of the looks she got and walked into the place. She then grabbed some ingredients and began preparing a meal for herself.

"May I ask what are you doing, my lady?" Kaito spoke to Meiko, making her look at him.

"What do think I'm doing? I'm cooking my food of course." She replied unenthusiastically.

Kaito smiled. "I can see that but, you don't have to tire yourself. I'll have my cooks prepare a meal for you and send it to the dining room-"

"No thanks. I don't trust you guys and thus I won't eat what you cook for me. I'll prepare my own meal by myself and come to where you are. You can just wait for me there."

"..." Kaito was left speechless and the only voice that could be heard was a cook's voice as he said: "I like that girl!"

"My lady, I tell you, we don't place anything poisonous or suspicious in our food. So why don't we return to the guest room and have a nice chat together?"

The prince expected a sigh and acceptance but he was met with a leek in his face and a dangerous look from Meiko. "You want me to show you how scary a leek can be, Bakaito?"

Several laughs and chuckles could be heard after that and the prince looked at the ground in defeat and embarrassment of his new-given, slightly suitable nickname.

"I really like that girl!" The same cook yelled as Kaito and his maidservants got out of the kitchen.

In the dinning room sat the confused prince and his maidservants as they waited for Meiko to arrive.

"I cannot believe how rude she is! How dare she insult your highness like that?!" The highest ranking maid Luka hissed loudly.

"We can't blame her for being wary. In fact, it's admirable how independent she is." The prince defended Meiko. "Besides, nobody used that name since they both died..."

Luka, feeling that she reminded the prince of something unnecessary, lowered her head and looked at her feet in shame.

Before prince Kaito took the throne, his parents of the Shion family, wanted to start a revolt and attack humans again. Luckily, they failed with that as the people of their country were too weak to start a war and both got killed off by a group of human heroes. Prince Kaito was about to get killed with them, but he was spared by the empire priest who thought that an innocent child had nothing to do with his family's crimes. Thus, he was given a second chance.

Kaito turned out to be as kind as the priest thought him to be, and respected his part of the deal and didn't start a war to avenge his parents. He bitterly understood that his own father and mother were at fault, and decided to focus on making his people live comfortably.

That was the true reason of why the prince was not stopped of his bald attack, as all thought that he is taking out his anger of losing his parents on foolish village girls.

But he wasn't, really.

He only wanted somebody to love him a person, not a ruler of the land.

Why was that too hard for him to get?

After a while of being in his own thoughts, prince Kaito lifted his head up as he heard the door opening. Meiko, along with a group of servants went in. The servants placed the plates in front of Kaito while Meiko took her own huge plate and placed it on the table.

Kaito blinked twice, as he looked at the bowl. "Isn't that a little too much for you, my lady?"

Hearing that, Meiko gave him a look. "It's not. I'll be needing as much strength as possible for me to get back to work in the farm." She answered before starting to gobble up her food.

 _"So uncivilized."_ Luka thought. _"She's not even trying to act polite like the others did."_

 _"She's being herself. No acting and no lies."_ The prince thought, feeling glad of that fact.

Taking his own spoon, Kaito started to eat as well. A while later, both were finished and Meiko got up to place her plate back in the kitchen. But she stopped after Luka quickly grabbed her bowl, and ran away with it outside.

That left Meiko confused.

"As I told you, lady Meiko, you don't have to tire yourself. My maids will take care of everything you need." Kaito spoke, chuckling a little as he saw what Luka did.

Meiko sighed. "First of all, stop calling me lady. Just call me Meiko." She demanded, earning a nervous smile from Kaito. "Second, I told you that I don't trust you guys, and that's why I'll take care of myself. Third, how long will I be staying here?"

"A month." Kaito replied.

"A MONTH?!"

From the reaction Meiko gave him, Kaito smiled to himself. _"Not enough for her? My, Isn't she becoming more demanding?"_

"If a month isn't enough for you, I can make it longer~" he said and gave Meiko one of the smiles he always used to charm girls.

"Who told you that I wanted more than a month?! I'm just staying here for three days and that's it! You think the farm will take care of itself while I'm gone?! And stop it with that face! I'll throw my shoe at you!"

Meiko's mad yelling was the last thing Kaito expected. _"And why a shoe?! She's supposed to be charmed, not angered!"_ He thought pouting.

"Can't your father take care of the farm for you? I'm sure that you can relax-"

"My father is old and needs someone to take care of him. How the hell he'll be able to run the farm on his own?" She spat.

"Oh." Kaito didn't know what to say. He didn't want to let her leave after only three days, how he's supposed to get to know her in only that much of a time?

"I apologize, lad- I mean Meiko. I can't release you in three days. You father will have to take care of himself this time." Kaito said, deciding to be evil that time.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SON OF A-!" Meiko slammed both of her hands on the dinning table, making the prince and the maids jump in place. Seeing that, the maids looked at Kaito while he pretended not to notice their stares. _"You are air. Yes. You are air. Act like it."_

Meiko realized that she lost it for a second and took a deep breath before she started again. "Look, if you want to shave my head then just do it. I don't care. Just let me go back to the farm."

 _"She wants to go back that much?"_ Kaito wondered. "If you'd like, I will send some of my servants to help your father in his work-"

"I don't want that. Just get over with your hair collecting and send me back hom-"

"Ice-cream!" Kaito suddenly said.

"Coming right up, lord Kaito." One of the maids said before going out of the room. Meiko's reaction was to look at him strangely and wonder why he was so spoiled.

The truth was that Kaito wasn't in a dire need for ice-cream, he just wanted to interrupt Meiko the way she did that night.

But it was indeed on his mind.

Ice-cream was ALWAYS on his mind.

"Like I was saying, if you don't need anything but my hair, take it. I need to go back to the farm." Meiko repeated, sighing one more time. "Still, I don't think that I my hair would fill your stomach. I don't have much of it anyway." Meiko muttered to herself, grabbing a lock of her short chestnut-colored hair.

"Fill my... stomach?" Kaito asked, as it was the first time he hears about what people though of his actions.

Meiko understood the look he gave her. "Don't tell me, you don't eat hair?"

"What could've gave you that idea?!" Kaito asked, feeling insulted. "Do I look like a monster to you?!"

Meiko took a look at his horns and fangs. _"You look like one. Are you that ignorant or you simply don't think of yourself as one?"_ Meiko wondered to herself and started at the dark prince's face as his eyes became a little teary. "If you don't eat it, then what do you do with it?" She asked making all of the maids lean in to hear the answer.

Kaito noticed that and bit his lip as he learnt that nobody understood him from the start.

You'd think, why didn't Kaito know that he was known to eat the hair before? It's simply because he don't listen to anyone when he's in his own world, meaning when he's eating ice-cream. Truth to be told, prince Kaito ate a lot of ice-cream.

So he basically doesn't listen to anyone usually.

But seriously, in the situation, what was he supposed to say? "I took their hair since they broke my heart and I wanted revenge, hahahahahah!"

Nope, it was too embarrassing for him to say. So he decided to stay silent.

"This is just stupid..." Meiko mumbled before going out of the room and leaving behind a very shocked Kaito.

"Wait!" The not-so-dark prince called to Meiko after following her in hurry. Maids and butlers all hid behind a wall to see what was going on. "How about I make you go back after three days, then I leave you for a while before taking you for another three days? Then we will continue that until the month is completed!"

Meiko turned back. "You mean that'll get to see my father every once in a while?" She asked feeling that it was more logical that way.

"Yes!" Kaito answered, feeling a little happy after catching her attention. "Do we have a deal?!"

He looked excited. Meiko wondered why. "I don't get why you want me to stay that much but whatever. I'll do that. It means that I'll have to visit you ten times, right?" She asked and Kaito nodded in response. "Then you'll get to shave my head and we're done." She concluded out loud.

 _"I hope we don't reach that point, lady Meiko."_ Kaito thought. _"You seem so different."_

 _"No fake smiles and no false praises. Just you being you."_

 _"Maybe this time, maybe... you won't be like the others..."_

 _"And maybe... you'll be the love that I always looked for..."_

Of course, you must've learned by now that none of Kaito's thoughts come true.

At least not easily.

As promised, Meiko spent her first three days in the castle. At that time, Kaito went through his most embarrassing moments of life. (to be honest he could list a top five and all incidents that happened in those three days will get the first rank)

What do you think changed?

You guessed that right, it's because the twin imps, Rin and Len took interest again in making bad jokes on Kaito.

Because of them, he was fooled into eating vanilla ice-cream that was actually shaving foam stuffed in the ice-cream box.

Of course Kaito wouldn't check twice before eating his ice-cream since he was simply too eager to start eating.

In fact, he took two full spoons before realizing the ugly truth.

Thinking that he won't embarrass himself in front of Meiko, he decided to swallow it all down his throat.

THAT turned out to be a very BAD idea as he couldn't take it and threw up in the "ice-cream" bowl he had.

To his bad luck, Meiko only caught that part. "What are you doing...?" She asked as she made a disgusted face.

"I'm just... saving some for later...?" Kaito answered.

"..."

Meiko placed a hand on her mouth and rolled her eyes in disgust. "I see..." she said. "Take your time..." she added before going to walk around the garden.

Kaito knew he messed up badly. _"What do you mean saving for later?! Couldn't you find a better excuse?! IDIOOOOOT!"_ He screamed inside head then he planted it into the wall.

He really wanted to vanish fro earth every time he remembered Meiko's face, and heard the snickers of the two little devils in his head.

After all that, he threw the demonic box out of the window.

Even I don't know who is the poor soul that got that falling on one's head.

The second prank took place in the second day as Kaito wanted to treat Meiko to some Oreos since she never tried one in her village.

Again, being too eager for sweets, Kaito took the first piece and stuffed it in his mouth.

It tasted like CRAP, so he knew that he fell into another trap.

 _"Those little..."_ Kaito thought as he tried not to spit the biscuit out of his mouth.

Who knew that toothpaste stuffed in Oreos would taste so bad?

Despite being too busy with the nuclear biscuit in his mouth, Kaito could still see Meiko picking one Oreo and trying to take a bite from it. That's why he quickly took that from her hand along with the whole plate of biscuits and stuffed it in his mouth.

Meiko was angered at first, but when she caught a glimpse of the prince's face, she knew that the biscuits had something in them. "You alright?" She asked as she saw how red his face was, it was probably redder than the dress she wore that day.

"Com...pletely... finnnnnnnne..." he replied with a full mouth and tried to crush the biscuits with his fangs.

Behind the door of the room that they sat in, a lot of maids and servants listened to was going inside while some of them even got to a higher level and spied on them from the near window. Most of them were struggling in not to laugh on their prince as he looked he was about to pass out in there.

Of course, the ones that were having the most fun were Rin and Len themselves, as they didn't take effort in hiding their laughter to the ones inside.

Kaito, after destroying the last of the tasting buds he had, ordered one maid to bring another plate of Oreos to Meiko.

"Just make sure to taste those things before you bring them here..." Kaito managed to whisper to the maid who went and continued laughing outside.

The third day didn't seem to have problems at first, since Kaito scolded Rin and Len for their bad deeds. But still, they managed to sneak their hands into his life again and somehow messed with his muffler making one end longer than the other. That obviously made Kaito step on the tall end and trip with it. (Maybe the twins did nothing that day and Kaito was simply clumsy. Even if that was true, Kaito would never admit it.)

Anyway, he was about to fall on his face if Meiko didn't grab one horn of his and pulled him back to his feet using it.

Typically, the pair of horns a dark being has is a part of his/her body. Meaning that pulling or cutting them would cause pain to the owner. Combined with Meiko's strength, that caused Kaito to feel like his head was spilt in two for a second.

"Careful. You could've broken your nose." Meiko said after saving Kaito from the fall.

 _"I wish that happened, to be honest."_ Kaito thought to himself as he wiped a small tear that escaped as a result of that intense pain.

Meiko returned to her village after the three days passed. And Kaito looked forward for her return and thought about her everyday.

From all the girls that he invited, she was the only one that didn't accept gifts from him, as she didn't want to be dependent to him.

She was the only one that punched him in the face when he placed a hand on her waist.

But most importantly, she was the only one that he felt _that way_ around her.

He remembered that he once felt attracted to a girl before. She was named Miku. Her twin tails and innocent smile stole the heart of the foolish prince, and he spent tons of money to make her happy. And she was. That until she met a human man back in her village, and decided that she'd run away with him since he promised her to turn he into a princess, and he did, as Miku became the princess of the green kingdom.

The only reason she left Kaito for was that he was a demon. So another rich human would do better than living the rest of one's life with a monster.

Kaito thinks that after her betrayal, he started to shave girls bald. But he's not sure.

More like he doesn't want to remember any of that at all.

Three days later and Meiko came back for her second visit. Kaito waited for her at the gates of his kingdom, so when she came, he waved with both of his hands to her. All of his people around him looked at the coming woman and tried to figure out why their prince liked her that much.

"Lad- I mean Meiko! Welcome back!" He said almost jumping in place.

Again, Meiko didn't know why he was so excited to see her. "As promised, I returned after checking on my father." She started. "I hope the upcoming days are as entertaining as the previous ones." Meiko said with a mischievous smile of her own.

That caused Kaito to frown at her teasing. "I hope they won't." He said pouting a little. "This way." He said and offered a hand to escort Meiko. But she didn't take it and walked on her own making Kaito take back his hand and hold it near his chest then lower his head.

Again, she refused the kindness he showed her and decided that she'll be fine on her own.

Much to Kaito's dismay, the first day wasn't prank-less as he was forced to walk with slime in his boots. That time, he was DYING to resist twisting his face in front of Meiko. The feeling made his body hair stand up; it was like stepping on endless bird poop.

Still, Meiko could tell that something was wrong with him. And it didn't take her much time to figure out who the culprits was, as she caught both of them hiding behind a bush while Kaito went to the bathroom. (No need to tell you that he actually ran off to change into new boots.)

"Who are you two? And why are you playing around with the prince of your land?" Meiko asked twin little imps.

"I'm Rin." The girl said.

"And I'm Len." The boy said.

"And were messing with Kaito-nee-san because we love it!" They both said at the same time.

Meiko was surprised. "Don't you get punished for that?" She wondered.

"No! Big brother usually scolds us, but he rarely punishes us!" Rin said.

"But he looked pretty mad the last time we got scolded..." Len pointed out, as he was a little more mature than his sister.

"It's no biggie! Big brother Kaito will forget everything in no time!" Rin reassured her brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

Meiko smiled at the energetic duo as they began to quarrel whether they continue their pranks or stop them. "What did you do to him to make him like that?" She asked making the two look at her. "He was walking like a fat duck!"

Rin giggled at the comparison. "We placed sticky slime in his boots!" She replied excitedly.

"It makes one feel like he's stepping on cold crap!" Len added.

Meiko giggled. "So that's why..." she took her time to finish giggling and ask her next question. "It must've been hard. Say, why don't you get punished for what you're doing? Isn't he supposed to be strict, since he's the ruler of this land?"

Both Rin and Len looked at each other. "Big brother Kaito, strict? No way!" Rin started.

"He's nothing near that!" Len added.

"Big brother Kaito was always gentle." Rin continued.

"And he'll always be!"

Meiko frowned. "Though I agree that he's not the way I expected him to be, but I don't see what's so gentle about a man who takes pleasure in taking women's hair."

"Big brother Kaito doesn't take pleasure in that!" Len defended.

"Though we do..." Rin whispered to herself.

"If he doesn't, then why do it in the first place?" Meiko was beyond confused as asked that.

"Nobody knows why big brother does that. But it's fun so no one cares!" Rin answered cheerfully.

"Though it did happen after that Miku left him... maybe it's connected to that somehow..." Len mumbled to himself but Meiko could still hear him.

"Miku? Who's that-"

"Crap! Big brother is back!" Rin suddenly said.

"And he looks so angry!" Len noted out.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" The twins said before disappearing into the bushes again.

Meiko was left there unanswered and wondering how the two could vanish from sight so quickly.

"Lad- I mean Meiko, were you talking to someone?" Kaito asked.

Meiko smiled to herself. "No. No one was there." She lied.

The words of the young boy made Meiko think for a while. Who was Miku? And how's she connected to the prince's unusual punishment?

The fifth day came, and Meiko went out again with the prince to the gardens. But that time, she decided that she'll take him to a human garden, instead of his own.

Turned out to be the prince's first time to visit a human garden and he was so excited exploring the different plants and insects that lived in there. That is until he saw that.

"Eeeeeek!" He yelped before hiding behind Meiko's back.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked then looked at the taller guy shacking behind her.

"W-what is that...?" Kaito asked and pointed to a small fur ball between the grasses.

Seeing what he was afraid of, Meiko chuckled before going down to grab the small animal. "This? This is a rabbit. You never saw one before?" She asked and came closer to Kaito with the rabbit in her hands.

"No no no no! Don't come any closer! This furry monster has teeth!" Kaito yelled before he took several steps backwards.

Meiko couldn't resist laughing. "Why are you being so wary? Animals in your land can look scarier than this little guy." She spoke and recalled Kaito showing her a huge mammoth and telling her that it was his pet. "Your mammoth for example. If it wasn't me, God knows what a normal human would do after seeing that."

"Don't compare my jumbo to this devilish little creature! Look at his eyes! It's like they're staring right through your soul!" Kaito yelled again as his back hit a near tree leaving no place for him to run.

"Stay away! It'll bite my hand again! Keep it away!" He begged Meiko as she came closer and closer with the little rabbit in her hands.

 _"It bit his hand already?"_ Meiko thought. _"No wonder it did that, surely it was terrified of Kaito's unusual features."_

"Don't be such a coward, prince. It won't bite again, I promise." Meiko told Kaito who chose to climb the tree to protect himself. "Come down."

"I won't be taking a risk by doing that. I would prefer if you placed that fluffy-biting-rat away before I come down." Kaito said before finally settling on a branch.

Meiko found his fear of a small rabbit amusing, so she went ahead and grabbed a carrot from somewhere near. Placing that on the ground combined with some whistles, all rabbits in the garden gathered around the carrot.

Kaito's face turned blue making it one with his hair.

That story ends with Meiko dragging Kaito down and forcing him to sit between the rabbits. The poor guy took five more bites before the rabbits understood that he was no danger.

Of course, that made Kaito swear that he'll never come to a garden without gloves again.

The next two days passed peacefully, making Kaito wonder what was wrong. He never found out that Meiko knew who was making his days hell, and asked them to leave the poor guy alone.

With that, Meiko's second visit ended, and thus the woman returned to her village again.

Waiting for her return, Kaito sighed and looked to the window. Two days more until she is brought back, but he still looked outside hoping that she'd surprise him and appear before time.

A part of him wished for that, but he knew that would never happen.

After all, Meiko wasn't taking any of his approaches well, and he must've looked like the world's most idiotic prince while falling into the twin imps' traps over and over again.

Nothing was going well for him, however, he felt happy that Meiko will be coming back, and he would have another chance to capture her heart.

He then began to imagine Meiko in a gorgeous dress, waiting for him under a tree full of roses. He'd then go down on one of his knees, kiss her hand, and tell her that he li-

"Look at him~ he's having dirty dreams~" Kaito woke up of by the sound of giggling from the twins.

"He must be dreaming about Meiko~"

"How sweet~" both Rin and Len said, making Kaito grit his teeth.

"It's nothing like that." He said, trying to hide his blush. "At least I'm sure that it's nothing near the scene YOU guys imagined."

"But you were thinking about Meiko! Right? Right?!" Rin yelled excitedly.

"Who would've thought that after three years of continuous failing, you'd finally fall in love again, Kaito-nee-san~?" Len spoke and smirked mischievously.

"Calm down, you little devils." Kaito told the two and began messing with his hair. "It didn't reach love yet, I'm just interested in her since she's not like the others."

"Kaito-nee is being shy~" Rin teased.

"I'm not!" Kaito yelled and began chasing the two around.

The twins giggled before flying out of the window. "We wish you luck, big brother!" They both said and disappeared.

"Don't wish me luck! Just stop getting in my way and make me look like a joker!" Kaito yelled to the two.

"You're already one!" He heard them say.

Sighing, Kaito closed the window and decided that he'll go walk around in the streets.

 _"Maybe that will help me forget Meiko for a while."_ He thought.

On the other part of the land, Meiko was cutting wood while villagers passed by and whispered. All didn't know why she was the only one to come back earlier than others and with her hair still in place.

"Maybe the dark lord is finally bored of cutting women's hair?"

"If what you say is true, then why Meiko keeps going back to the castle?"

"I think that he just changed his methods."

Meiko's topic was the hot news in the village that time, that is why everyone was taking about it. Even children talked about how amazing Meiko was for coming back twice unharmed.

"I'm sure Meiko simply stole the heart of that prince!" Said a female as she appeared out of the blue.

Gumi, spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, and it was the main reason that the huge gossip meeting was dissolved.

After getting that done, Gumi grinned and went to Meiko. "Isn't that right, Mrs. killer lady?"

"I doubt that. We just made a deal that I'll be coming and going back so I can take care of the farm and meet the prince at the same time." Meiko replied sounding bored. She was also tired of all the annoying gossip about her. Why people were so nosy? Can't they just leave it be?

"Why make a deal with a woman that he just met? Of course because he fell for you from the first go!" Gumi was too excited since she though that her best friend finally found a love interest.

"You talk like Kaito is a bad guy." Meiko said and placed the axe on the ground. "He has big issues, but he's not the worst dark lord out there. At least, he didn't try to start another goddamn war."

"Kaito?" Gumi repeated before grinning widely. "So you're calling him by first name now, huh? Sure you don't have any special feelings for him~?"

Meiko thought for a bit. "I don't hate him, but I don't love him either. In fact, I don't think that I'll ever be able to like a guy that enjoys mistreating women."

Gumi blinked. "You still didn't find out why he did that to those girls?"

"No. But I'll find out, and I'll make him stop that." The brunette said with determination in her eyes.

"Ooh! You're going to be a hero?!" Gumi jumped in place.

"Not that far." Meiko said then chuckled. "I doubt that I'll be able to do a thing, but I'll try. It's worth a shot."

"And after you do that, you're going to accept him and then live your happy ever after?!" The energetic woman said with sparking eyes.

Meiko sighed. "Stop being like that. I'm really tired of all of this."

Gumi got the hint. "Sorry~ I was just playing with you." She told Meiko and tapped on her shoulder. "Still, I think that you should make it clear for people and say what's going on exactly, or they won't leave you alone." Gumi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll do just that in the next meeting we'll all have." Meiko said before going to harvest some potatoes. "Gumi, can you help me with this?"

"Sure thing!" The apple-haired woman said before hopping to grab a basket.

basket.

Meiko came back three more times, making her days with Kaito fewer and fewer. He didn't like that. He wanted her to be around for more time, but what could he say to convince her to stay?

As Kaito spent more time with Meiko, he found himself liking her more and more. She was faultless. She was honest, kind and strong.

She may be scary sometimes, but Kaito didn't mind it.

Still, he couldn't get over the drunken Meiko after that incident.

I'll tell you about it.

One night, Meiko decided that she'll try the drinks they serve in the dark land. For a normal human, that'd be suicide. But for Meiko, it was less than enough as she finished two large bottles by herself, much to Kaito's shock and surprise.

By the time she finished the third, Meiko could no longer stand straight and she began yelling random stuff after standing on the table.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF TABLES!" And "YOUR HORNS CAN BE IN MY DISH TONIGHT OR I'LL STICK THEM IN YOU!" Those were random sentences that Meiko blurted out as she was too drunk to even think.

"Meiko! Calm down! You need to rest!" Kaito said in a somehow panicked voice and tried to pull Meiko back on the ground.

"Ha..? Who're ya? *hic*" Meiko asked as she leant down to her knees and stared at Kaito's face.

 _"Too close!"_ Kaito thought as Meiko was face to face with him. "Aah! You're that gal *hic* that was pissing himself 'cause of the bunny *hic*"

As Meiko said that, several laughs could be heard at the bar while Kaito pretended that he was air again. "Just get down... I'll ask the maids to prepare a room for you." He spoke in a tired tone and tried one more time to bring Meiko to the ground.

Despite Kaito's pulls, Meiko still didn't budge. "You're right... *hic* I really wanna nap..." Meiko said as she finally sat down. "But I wanna nap here *hic*"

"Here?!" Kaito said in unbelief as Meiko began to lay down on the table. "You can't sleep here! You'll catch a cold! Besides, it's not even the right place!"

A vein appeared on Meiko's forehead. "Listen buddy! I sleep where the hell *hic* I want! So! Stop bein' a pain in the butt *hic* will ya?!" She threatened after grabbing Kaito's collar. That made people gather around to see what was going on.

Kaito didn't want to make it any worse. "Okay okay! I'll get you a blanket, so wait for me, okay?" He said thinking that he'll let her sleep first then carry her to bed. It was a safer plan than going one to one with her in that condition.

Meiko didn't reply. Instead, she stared a lot at Kaito. That made him nervous. "Ya wear a lotta o' layers... don'tcha?"

Kaito didn't like that look. "Meaning...?"

From Meiko's wide grin, Kaito knew that it was game over.

That night, the poor guy went back to his room with only his boxers on (which had the word "ice" written on them), as all of his other clothes were taken by Meiko; the farm girl thought that building a small hut out of Kaito's clothes will be faster than waiting for a blanket to arrive.

She even took his dear blue muffler and was about to take his boxers as well, but Kaito was (barely) able to protect that last dignity he had. He wanted the earth to swallow him as he walked by his maids and servants mostly naked.

 _"Instead of laughing and snickering, why wouldn't anyone help?! I'm your prince dammit!"_ Kaito thought as he tried his best not to show his embarrassment to others, since it'll make them laugh more.

 _"Yeah. That's what I get for going too easy with my people."_ He concluded. " _I'll show them! All will go through a punishment that I decide tomorrow! Let's see if they dare to make fun of me again!"_

He thought of that, but he really didn't have anything in mind to do. So he just went into his room and decided that he'll think about it in bed.

At the end, he didn't do anything. And the news of the human lady stripping the prince were in all of the newspapers the next day.

Meiko did apologize to Kaito, more than once actually, but that didn't help the prince much as even kids in the street laughed at him.

Kaito then ordered all of the alcohol to be hidden, especially from the brunette who seemed to be known as the sake-monster back in her village.

Oh how he wished that he knew that piece of information before.

"So, Meiko, did you like the food?" Kaito asked Meiko who recently agreed to stop cooking for herself and try to eat stuff from the kitchen.

"It was good. Your cooks are not bad."

Kaito smiled nervously. "Well... my cooks didn't prepare that meal, I did."

"WHAT?!"

Meiko's reactions never failed to be strong and never ceased to surprise our prince. "Seriously? You cook?!" Kaito nodded slowly. "I never would thought of that! You're seriously a prince?!"

Kaito crossed his arms. "What's wrong with me cooking? You were the one who told me that I'm spoiled."

 _"He took that seriously?"_ Meiko thought. "Sorry, I just never thought of a royalty wearing an apron and cooking for his guests." She paused. "But it's admirable. In fact, it makes you feel closer as you're seeming more like a normal person."

Kaito's cheeks reddened a bit. "You have a pretty bad image of us, don't you...?" He said making Meiko look at him. "May... I ask... why?"

The brunette closed her eyes. "I won't deny that. I admit that I felt that way since you people started the previous war, and because of that war, the black whale* spread and took my mother's life with it."

"..." Kaito was surprised of the honest answer. "I'm... sorry to hear that..."

"No need to be. You proved that not all of you are blood-thirsty devils. And I know that you're parents died by the hands of my kind, so I can't blame you anymore." Meiko said making Kaito look at his hands. "You're mostly decent, except for your weird fetish of shaving women bald."

Kaito flinched with Meiko bringing that topic up. "Can I at least have a reason for that?"

"..." Kaito didn't reply. He didn't want to. With Meiko visiting him for the seventh time, Kaito was able to get a little closer to her and make her warm up to him a little; her telling him what happened to her mother was a fair evidence.

"Why are you keeping it a secret in the first place?" Meiko started again. "You didn't even tell you closest allies. Is it because it's silly or-"

"It's silly, really." Kaito interrupted. "I honestly feel stupid when I think about it. Do you still want to know the reason?" Kaito asked hoping that Meiko would say no.

But she didn't, so he bitterly spilled all of the beans. He told her the whole story in one go.

Meiko's face was unreadable at first, but then her eyes became furious. "You're telling me, that you were messing around and getting various girls to your castle, and if you don't like them, you do that?!"

Kaito jumped at Meiko's firm voice. "I-I wasn't fooling around! I was looking for a lover-"

"Are you STUPID?! If you wanted a lover, then you could've went out of your big-old castle and looked for one!"

Kaito didn't think of that before. "C-come on Meiko! It's just hair! It's not like I've cut their hands or anything..."

Meiko stood up. "All of you people think of it as simple, but it's not! By doing that, you big idiot, you've destroyed many self esteems and stepped on the feelings of many innocent women out there! You seriously think it's nothing?!"

"What about my feelings?! Those girls only wanted my money and power! None wanted the real me!"

"Screw you and your feelings! You're just doing this for fun! If not, then why didn't you stop after the betrayal of several women?!"

Meiko looked like she'd break the floor with her anger. Kaito couldn't stand it. "I just... I just had hope that if I try more..."

"Spare me! Just because no one tried to stop you, you went on and played around for two years. You don't know a thing, I know some of the girls that came to your castle. Some of them cried for nights. Some of them refused to go out of their rooms. One even wanted to kill herself because of you!"

Kaito's eyes widened. "I-I didn't know that..."

Meiko clenched her fist. "Of course you won't know about it! Look at you! You're just a random guy sitting on the throne because he's royalty. You've never went to battle before, and you never met people out of you tinny tiny world."

That offended Kaito. "I did meet people before! And I'm not here because my parents died! I'm here because your priest gave me a second chance! Because he believed that I would be different!" He said in a loud voice that almost matched Meiko's.

"Too bad he was wrong about you. If you couldn't figure out what a silly deed of yours would cause, then how'd figure out things bigger than that?" The brunette mocked the blue-haired prince.

Kaito gritted his teeth. "What would've made it better? Should've I ended their suffering and killed them instead of what I did?!"

The word "kill" took Meiko's anger to another level and made her raise a fist to punch the prince in the face. However, she stopped herself when she sensed several auras around her.

She knew then that they weren't alone, and she can't act rash.

Taking a deep breath, Meiko pulled her fist away from the prince's face. "You know, I take what I said back. Your mind is filled of needless killing and blood-shedding just like all of your ancestors, you're just too coward to make it real."

That hit one of Kaito's nerves. "But you said that I-"

"I told you that I take it back!" Meiko yelled. Making the guards come closer. "You know, you should just go and die, nobody would care if you did. And if your successor turns out to be a little braver than you and try to kill anyone, I'm sure that the heroes of my land will wipe the floor with him. In fact, I myself would volunteer to kill the bastard."

Meiko then turned her back to Kaito who was being painfully silent. "See ya, demon prince." She said before walking away.

...

Falling onto on knee, Kaito placed a hand on his face and bit his lip. "Should I go after her, my lord?" An ogre asked as he pulled his huge axe out.

"No... just... just take the men and go... I want to be alone..." Kaito managed to say, before slowly getting up on his feet, and walking away from the ogre.

Kaito didn't see Meiko again that night, he didn't have enough courage to do so. And thus Meiko left the next day without even saying goodbye.

That made the prince's heart ache.

He never brought her again to his castle afterwards.

A month passed. Meiko didn't come back. And Kaito didn't bring another girl to his castle. In fact, he gave up on that long ago and decided that he'll be fine on his own.

The people of the dark kingdom were saddened seeing their prince like that: gloomy and his face empty of the smile he always was known for.

 _"Coward..."_

 _"Stupid..."_

 _"Failure..."_

Kaito was deeply saddened. So much that Meiko's words echoed in his mind along with other negative thoughts that for some reason got mixed with Meiko's.

However, the sentence that he recalled most and didn't leave his mind even in dreams was: _"You should just go and die..."_

 _"Nobody would care if you did..."_

Kaito held his head in both hands and tried to get those gloomy thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. In fact, with each minute passing, Kaito's condition got worse.

 _"She's right... I'm not suitable ruler for this land. I'm just a stupid prince... no one would care if I died... no one even respects me, so why would they mourn my death?"_

Him being alone in his room didn't help either, as there were no one to erase those thoughts out of his head. _"If I died, then who'll be king?"_ He wondered. _"Maybe Akaito will take the throne...yes, he's fit for it... at least more than me... I just hope that he won't do anything rash and get himself killed..."_

 _"Should I write a will..?"_ This is getting darker. " _No. I doubt that anyone would read it..."_

Come on! You're their king! Of course they're gonna read your will!

*glum* he can't hear me...

Still, I will try! KAITO! DON'T DO IT!

...

*sigh* Kaito, despite the narrators silly tries, still looked around for a tool for him to use.

After some time of looking, his eyes fell onto a magical dagger that was previously a birthday present from his parents.

"..."

"I knew it! From the first time she got in! I knew that she'll break our Prince's heart!" The vampire-maid Luka, hissed in anger.

"That's not true! Meiko-nee didn't seem bad!" Rin countered.

"And she's still! She just was too harsh with big brother!" Len added.

"What's so great about a barbaric woman who respects no one?! I just can't understand!"

"Well... it was all going well before the prince admitted why he shaved women." A new voice was added to the debate. Big Al, the huge ogre fighter spoke as he stepped into the room. "As a guard of the prince, I witnessed how well both were getting along."

"So you're saying that it's prince Kaito's fault that things ended like this?!" Luka yelled.

"No. Lady Meiko is at fault as well. She needn't to get angered like that. She's had a strong sense of justice, but that won't justify the way she talked to him." Al replied.

"Yeah... she was so mean!" Rin whined.

"She even told Kaito-nee to go die..." Len said in a low voice.

"And what do you suggest now?! We go to her and beg for her forgiveness?! Absurd!" Luka's temper went up every time somebody defended Meiko. She was the one at fault! All of them were at fault! To think that they'd hurt the prince to the point of him eating so little ice-cream...

"We won't beg. We'll simply go to lady Meiko's village and ask her to come. Then, we'll leave it to the prince. I'm sure that he'll know how to fix things." Al spoke quietly.

"Yeah! Big brother Kaito always knew how to solve our problems!" Rin cheered.

As Rin began to cheer up and think positively, her twin Len, wasn't as energetic as her. Instead, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "You don't think... Kaito-nee took Meiko's words seriously again...?"

"What do you mean, little imp?" Al asked noting how serious the tone Len used to speak.

"I mean... when she told him... to die..." Len hesitantly said.

"..." a huge wave of silence went through the room for a moment.

"No way! Kaito-sama isn't that stu-"

"LADY LUKA!" The pink-haired woman was interrupted by the door slamming open and a voice of a panicking maid. "PLEASE HELP! Prince Kaito...! Prince Kaito is...!"

Meiko spent her days away from the castle in peace. She spoke to the women of the village, and told them what exactly happened with the prince of the dark land. The reactions were divided between women who felt angry at the prince, and women who believed that he didn't want to cause any harm and felt bad for him.

Meiko, too, felt a little guilty for lashing out at Kaito like that. But she convinced herself that he deserved it, and continued on living normally with her father in their farm.

The thought of why didn't the prince ask her to come back to his castle crossed her mind once or twice. But she concluded that he hated her for what she did and this he lost interest in her.

Not that she cared.

Okay, maybe she did. But she would get over it.

The gossip died down as well, as all noticed how bad that made Meiko feel.

Things seemed to be quite for weeks there, that is until orange lights surrounded the entrance of the village one night. The source of that was the fireballs that people of the dark land used to light the place.

The crowd was so huge that residents of the small village began to shiver and feel nervous from the first glimpse.

In the first row of the crowd, stood the vampire maid Luka along with Al and the twins. "SAKINE MEIKO! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" The pink haired maid yelled out.

Upon hearing her name, Meiko knew that it was bad news. "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU LOWLIFE! COME OUT!" Luka was so angry that her voice echoed for miles away from the village.

As she heard that, Meiko left her worried father and came to the entrance to face Luka. "You're... Luna?" Meiko started, making Luka grit her teeth.

"IT'S LUKA!" She yelled.

Meiko nodded. "Right." She the looked at the faces that stood in front of her. They appeared to be angered and furious about something. "Did something... happen to the prince?" She hesitated while asking since she didn't wish for her thoughts to be true.

"Something?!" Luka yelled again. "Because of you, our prince is a dire situation now!"

"Dire situation...?" Meiko repeated, seeing how Luka was about to cry.

"I'LL BURN YOU ALONG WITH YOUR VILLAGE! AND THAT WILL BE A LESSON TO ALL OF HUMANS! LET A WAR START AND SEE IF I CARE!"

Luka was about to dash at Meiko, if it wasn't for Al who stopped her. "Let us not be hasty, Mrs. Luka. At least, we need to explain our situation before we do that."

"We don't need to do that! This foolish human will NEVER UNDERSTAND! Look at her! She doesn't even feel bad for what she did!"

Hearing the loud shouts, Gakupo, the village strongest guard and one of its lumberjacks came out with a lamp in his hand. "Meiko, what's going on?"

Meiko's face rarely showed fear or weaknesses, but she indeed felt terrified that night. "I don't know... they're saying that the prince is harmed and they were talking about burning the village to the ground..."

Gakupo quickly understood the situation. "Can you at least tell us what happened to your prince? Maybe we can help!" Gakupo said in a loud voice and caught the attention of the crowds.

"Kaito-nee..." the female little imp started. "Stabbed himself in the chest yesterday..." she said with teary eyes.

Meiko's eyes widened. "So.. he's dead?" Gakupo asked.

"No. Thankfully, the dagger didn't go deep and this it didn't kill him. But..."

"But what?!" Meiko exploded suddenly.

"So you do feel guilty, don't you, lady Meiko?" Al asked.

"Guilty of what?! What does Meiko have to do with your prince trying to kill himself?!" Gakupo yelled.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM TO DIE!" Luka was the second one to explode out of nowhere.

After he heard that, Gakupo looked at Meiko, who had her eyes widened at first, but then she looked at her feet and gritted her teeth. He knew that they weren't lying when he saw that. But he wondered, why would the dark lord try to kill himself because one village girl told him so?

After some time of silence, Meiko gulped and started again. "So... what happened to Kaito?"

Al, after stopping Luka from throwing one of her knives at Meiko's face, replied: "As I said, the dagger didn't kill him. However, being a magical dagger, a spell was triggered once the prince brought the dagger into his chest. As a result of that, the prince is currently out of it and we're unable to treat him or even take the dagger out of his chest."

"He's in a coma?" Gakupo said.

"Yes."

"And no one is able to save him?"

"Exactly."

Meiko looked at the ground again. With that, the crowds began to roar and slowly approach the scared-out-of-bones villagers. Taking the hint, Gakupo took a sword to defend his home to the last breath while Meiko took out an axe and called the other guards of the village.

The dark beings outnumbered the village guards, but that didn't stop the humans from at least trying to defend theirselves.

Both sides were about to attack if one man didn't move in between. "Please. Cease this reckless act at once!" Kiyoteru, the kingdom priest who happened to be in the village as a part of his usual tours, said.

"You're-!" Luka said recognizing the glassed man.

"Why're you here?" Big Al asked. "Move." He said in a firm voice.

"I cannot do that. It is my duty to tell you that you young ones are making a huge mistake." The priest said softly.

"What huge mistake?! Our prince is-"

"I've heard." Kiyoteru interrupted. "If you'd like, I'd offer my help in this situation. Maybe my healing magic will save your poor price."

"It won't work." Len said. "Your holy magic will only hurt big brother Kaito more..."

The boy was right. But Kiyoteru didn't want to give up. "Even so, can you at least tell me more about the nature of the spell? I may have knowledge of how to dispel it."

Hearing that, the people began to calm down. "Humans might just save prince Kaito." A dark elf said.

"Can we trust them?" A goblin wondered.

"We have to choice! It's better than war!" One vampire whispered.

Gakupo, Meiko and the rest of the village guards lowered their weapons when they noticed that the situation was calming down.

Luka, finally ceasing her anger, began explaining things to the priest. "That dagger was originally a gift from the late king and queen of Shion, as they were encouraging prince Kaito to train. It is a legendary item that has a unique power: the dagger could perform any type of magic according to the wielder's will and emotions."

"I've heard of that dagger before!" Gumi said popping out of nowhere. "Despite the dagger having low attack power, its extremely useful when the user is a beginner or if he/she ran out of magic power!"

All listened to the wiki-girl with several blinks. "You're correct. I believe that Prince's Kaito strong emotions of guilt and sadness caused him to wish death. But a part of him must've refused that idea and thus he went into an unbreakable deep sleep." Len spoke, sounding very intelligent for his age.

"If it's a custom made spell, then it'll be hard to dispel... even for me..." the priest said, making all hope disappear from the peoples' hearts for seconds. "However, I may know another way to weaken the spell."

"Really?!" Rin said out of the blue. "How?!"

Kiyoteru smiled and fixed his glasses. "The key to my solution lies in no one but Meiko herself."

"Her?! She'll just cause more damage!" Luka exploded again.

The priest chuckled while Meiko gave him a confused look. "It is true that our child here caused the whole incident, but that is exactly why she's only one who can help." Kiyoteru paused while everyone listened. "You said that the magic will activate if the owner wishes for it. You also said that it was connected to how the owner feels."

"So...?" Luka said as she began to become inpatient.

"It means that the one who caused those feelings, can also erase them along with the spell."

Al got the idea. "You want to reverse the spell huh?"

"Yes. We need now to take Meiko to the castle and connect her with the prince somehow. I believe that will help us a lot in breaking the spell." Kiyoteru said explaining the last piece to the crowds.

"But how can we make Meiko's voice reach the prince?" Len asked.

"We can use mind telepathy." Al suggested.

"Or ask Meiko-nee to kiss big brother and wake him up like in fairytales!" Rin squealed, making all raise eyebrows at her bizarre idea. However none really rejected that idea as it may work, who knows?

"Let us not waste anymore time. We shall head to the castle immediately. Meiko, my child, would you come with us?" Kiyoteru the priest asked the brunette, making her look at him.

"Of course. You don't need to ask twice." Meiko replied as she clenched her fist.

"Now you're taking responsibility?! Talk about being late!" Luka spat. But Meiko didn't reply.

Why? It is because she felt really guilty of it all.

But that didn't mean that she didn't feel angry.

In fact, when the prince wakes up, she's would teach him a thing or two about when he should take people seriously and when he shouldn't.

Afterwards, the crowd began to go back. Meiko and Gumi went with Kiyoteru and the others while Gakupo went somewhere else.

"You should calm down, Mrs. Luka." Gakupo said to the pink haired woman as he approached her. "Here. Warm up yourself. It's cold in here." He said placing his jacket on her shoulders.

That doesn't mean that Luka was dressed in little clothing; only her shoulders were bare as it was a part of her uniform. And because it was the beginning of winter, Gakupo thought that he had to cover the lady up.

His gentle act wasn't met with acceptance, unlike he expected, but it was met with a knife in his face that he barely dodged. "Don't touch me! Human!" Luka yelled, her cheeks becoming red at the processes.

She the jumped away with Gakupo's jacket still on her shoulders.

Gakupo was surprised of Luka's attack, but he didn't hate it. In fact, he liked how violent she was and went after her.

Luka then decided to ignore the tall-haired man as he trailed behind her. Instead, her attention was focused on the smell that Gakupo's jacket had.

It was so unique... and appetizing...

...

Hahahaha! Nope! This is not going to become smutty. Don't get too excited.

Back to Meiko and the others, who quickly reached the castle and hurried to the prince chambers.

Opening the door, Meiko was the first one to step in and have a look at the Prince's pale face. Her chest tightened against her will after she saw how pained his face was.

"Now, Meiko, my child. Try to speak to him. I'll observe any changes that my occur to the prince." Kiyoteru said as he was the second one to walk in.

Nodding, Meiko approached Kaito's bed and then she leant down. "Kaito. It's me. Wake up." She tried, but nothing happened.

"I didn't mean it when I told you to die. Please wake up." Once more, no changes.

"I'll perform a telepathy spell." Luka said and stepped into the room. "Choose your words carefully."

Meiko nodded agained before she closed her eyes and thought of words inside her mind.

Again, no effect.

"Just kiss Kaito-nee already!" Rin yelled from outside. "I'm sure that it'll work!"

That idea still sounded ridiculous, but Meiko seriously thought of giving it a try as she was so desperate. Nobody stopped her as she leant down too, so she knew that she had to do it.

Closing her eyes, Meiko's face slowly came down. But before she could kiss Kaito, a vein appeared on her forehead and she became red.

 _"Just wake up! BAKAITO!"_ She yelled in her head before pulling the dagger violently out of Kaito's chest.

Don't ask me why, but that worked.

In fact, it was a huge shock to all of the ones inside and outside the room, especially for Luka and Al, as they both excelled in their powers and still couldn't take out the dagger.

 _"It's the power of love. It has to be."_ All tried to convince theirselves.

Several nurses and healers along with Luka went into the room to close the wound in Kaito's chest.

It took an hour before the operation was complete.

Good news, Kaito's life was successfully saved.

Bad news, he still wouldn't wake up.

Meiko once more, was the first to get into the room and sit beside Kaito's bed.

"Kaito. Wake up." She said tapping him on the shoulder. No response. "Wake up or I'll tell Rin and Len the secret place of your precious ice-cream."

"Don't do that! They'll eat all of it!" The blue haired prince suddenly yelled and sat down abruptly.

"..." Kaito didn't know what to say as he looked around and saw all of the residents of the castle, along with new faces, staring at him silently.

"Kaito..." he turned to see Meiko beside him. That made him rub his eyes several times.

But before Meiko, or anyone else could say anything, Kaito's eyes became teary, making open mouths close again. "I'm sorry... Meiko... I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I'm sorry..." the prince whispered then lowered his head.

A few tears came down, making Meiko look back and forth in confusion and panic. She then silently stared at the crowd behind her asking them what to do.

From Kiyoteru's and Al's smile, Len and Rin's tears and Gakupo holding Luka back from throwing a knife at her face, Meiko knew that she had to stop being so harsh, and act honest with herself.

Wrapping her arms around Kaito, Meiko tapped the sobbing prince on the back. "Shh. Stop crying. I'm sorry for saying nonsense to you and getting unnecessarily angry. It's okay. Stop crying." She tried to reassure the guy, who hugged her back and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Mei-chan..." he whispered and silently cried on her shoulder.

That scene caused Gumi to smile and slowly close the door, leaving the two alone to sort things out.

Days passed since the prince woke up. Meiko, deciding that she'll give it another chance, asked the prince to go apologize to the ladies he hurt before. Kaito happily complied and went to every village out there to do so. But before that, the two of them went into the dark land's library, and looked for a spell that would make hair grow out fast. Luckily, they found one. And that's what gave the apology more acceptance as along with every sorry Kaito said, Rin and Luka used that spell and restored hair to the bald women.

(To be honest the spell was originally made to make needless hair fall off goblins and dwarves, but if you reverse the effect you'll get to make hair grow instead.)

After getting that done, Kaito swore that he'll never do that stupid thing again, but on one condition: Meiko should come to his castle and visit him often. And that's without time limit.

With a sigh and a smile, Meiko accepted that condition. That made Kaito jump in place and release a huge smile. A smile that his people thought they'd never see again.

What happens after that, you may wonder. Well... let's say that the two got along well, and our rash prince one day suddenly spills that he loves Meiko.

After he realized what he just said, his face became red, went in circles three times, then he attempted to run away. But he stopped when Meiko grabbed his muffler, turned him to her, and kissed him on the lips.

Seconds later, Kaito was on the ground as he became jelly-like from the sweet surprise.

It didn't take much time for the two to get married. And a huge celebration was held before the wedding party. It was the first time a dark lord officially married a human. The holy empire accepted the news with open arms as it thought that it was a nice step towards peace between the two parts of the land.

There was one more penalty Kaito had to endure to atone for his sins, and that was shaving his head bald and going to his wedding like that.

I'm sure that you'd laugh if you saw the paintings and pictures of Kaito and Meiko in their wedding with Kaito's head shining in the sun with only his horns sticking out of it.

Don't worry, I'm joking. Kaito didn't shave his head. He just wore an ancient samurai wig since even Meiko couldn't force herself to touch the beautiful blue locks of the prince.

The people of the dark land were angry at Meiko at first, so were humans and elves as they felt irritated of Kaito. But seeing the two together made them forget their previous grudges and allow the two to have a happy marriage.

In the wedding, Rin and Len danced around. Gakupo and Al drank beer. Gumi took endless pictures while Luka took some of those pictures and sent them to Miku, who recently broke off with her fiancé.

Speaking of Luka, did I tell you that she was living her own love life too?

Gakupo, who came back for his jacket which Luka never returned, took it back in the face as Luka yelled at him.

With a smile, Gakupo took out a pink rose and gave it to Luka. "This is for you to keep instead of the jacket, my lady."

Seeing the rose, along with Gakupo's wink, made Luka blush madly and try to hit Gakupo in the face with a knife again.

Gakupo laughed as he ran for his life. " _She's chasing me!_ " He thought with a wide grin on his face.

Eventually, Luka stopped chasing Gakupo and left the poor guy be, but before he could walk away, Luka said in a low voice: "Next time you decide to bring flowers, bring me lavenders instead."

That made Gakupo turn back. "Anything you want, Luka." He said before placing a gentle kiss on Luka's cheek.

Oh how much he ran that day. If it wasn't for Gumi, Gakupo was sure that he'll have a hole in his head when he returns home.

Returning to Kaito and Meiko, who led a happy life afterwards. (If we except the screams of Kaito when Meiko chased him around with rabbits and the yells of Meiko when she finds out that Kaito didn't something stupid again.)

But yeah, it was happy end. Glad things didn't go badly and Kaito died when he stabbed himself in the chest. If that happened, a war will take place the next day and it'll take the lives of many innocent people.

For a destructive war like that, it'll still have the silliest name in history as it'll be called: "The Bald War"

Let's just say that it was a bad dream that Meiko had once, making her wake from her sleep and look at the snoring idiot beside her. When saw that he was still there, Queen Meiko hugged her sweet king and placed a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Anyone liked this story?**

 **If someone did, please leave a review and ignore the fact of this being a one shot cause that'll make me super happy! I'll reply to all reviews if I can!**

 **Though I made Miku the bad guy here, but I don't necessarily hate the girl. In fact, I don't mind to ship her with Kaito too. I just did that cause the girl just keep appearing everywhere and it pissed me off. And her leaving Kaito was a reference to reality, as she went ahead and got famous on her own, leaving Kaito and Meiko and other vocaloids in the dust.**

 **Al got the ogre part obviously because of his size, but don't worry, his face still remains the same but his skin is green.**

 *** the black whale is a name of a disease that I came up with on a whim, so I don't know if that exists in real life or not. I just used it to show how destructive the disease was.**

 **Again, please remember to leave a review! It's my first story for Kaito but I'll be sure to write more often!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
